


hey, mouse-brain!

by junkertown



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkertown/pseuds/junkertown
Summary: brightheart and cloudtail's easy routine of waking, talking, and sleeping... waking, talking, sleeping. never changing, until one day.
Relationships: Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors)
Kudos: 10





	hey, mouse-brain!

**Author's Note:**

> this was written about a year ago now, so its ooc and not well written. just felt like i should post it!

The towering, sandy walls of the ThunderClan camp were swamped in darkness. Not a creature dared to disturb the silent camp, besides the orange-and-white tabby sitting beside a fallen tree covered with brambles and ferns. The thick furred warrior slowly swept her tail across the ground and settled it around her paws. She let out a sigh, lifting her head to gaze around the walls with her single remaining eye. The long-ago accident that had ripped away half of her vision was but a distant memory to the old she-cat, something that no longer plagued her dreams and waking world.

As the sun started to rise and peak behind the trees above the camp, a rustling sound came from behind Brightheart. She quickly scrambled to her paws, ready to meet the cat who exited the den, tail and head raised in excitement. 

The face that showed itself was not the one she expected, instead of it being round and snowy white, it was a broad, golden-brown tabby. Of course it’s Thornclaw! She couldn’t help but laugh at herself. She had gotten ahead of herself with own kit-like excitement! She watched the tom pad over to the small fresh-kill pile, grumbling all the while he dug through a few leftover prey from the night hunt.

He hasn’t changed one bit, she thought fondly towards her brother. Shaking her head, she turned back to the elders’ den entrance, eye glued on it. 

The sun was well over the trees surrounding the camp when the ferns quivered once more and parted to reveal the cat Brightheart had been waiting for for so long. Her breath caught in her throat, her chest tight with love for the long-haired white tom.

“Cloudtail…” she breathed out, before rushing over to rub herself against her mate, a purr erupting from her throat.

The tom blinked his blue eyes in the sudden sunlight, and she could feel his heartbeat quickening from being so close to him. Brightheart pulled away, lowering her head to stare into the ever-comforting eyes of Cloudtail. The usually bright blue eyes were dull, as if no life shined behind them anymore.The tom stared right back at the she-cat. The expression on his face matched his eyes. Despite the harsh atmosphere surrounding Cloudtail, Brightheart didn’t miss a beat with padding over to settle down in her normal spot, waiting for her mate.

“Hey, Brightheart, how are you this morning?” Cloudtail muttered out, slowly moving a bit to settle beside her just outside of the elders’ den entrance.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long, lazy bones! I hope you slept well… I know I for one slept like a kit!” she purred.

He stayed quiet for a few heartbeats. “That’s good to hear.” His meow was barely above a whisper, sadness engulfing it.

More heartbeats of silence. Brightheart watched the Clan dart around in a whirlwind of activity. Ears pricked, back straight, tail quivering, she simply watched. She loved the loud calls and meows of her Clanmates. They were always refreshing and comforting.

Thornclaw had eventually made his way back to the elders’ den, pausing for a heartbeat to open his mouth, about to talk to Cloudtail, when he closed it, shook his head, and padded into the den. More cats would glance over at Cloudtail, following Thornclaw’s movements, but always they would turn and walk away from the old tom. No cat dared to speak to the white elder, not even Brightheart. Soon enough, more and more patrols went and returned, went and returned, until the camp was once more swamped in darkness. Only the pale light of the moon remained, illuminating the white pelt, turning him into a spirit.

“I don’t know how much longer I can go without you, Brightheart. It’s… It’s so hard. Nothing is the same,” he breathed out, voice cracking. His claws dug into the ground as he ground his teeth together. “You truly were the brightest of hearts.”

Brightheart looked at him, sadness swimming in her blue eye. “Oh, dearest, you were always such a mouse-brain,” she laughed. “I will always be here by your side. I have never left you.”

She leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek. She purred as loud as she could make herself. She knew for the past seasons that her beloved would never hear or see her, but she hadn’t dared to leave him alone. She would go wherever he went. Did whatever he did.

Cloudtail raised his muzzle to the sky, not reacting in even a twitch of his whiskers from Brightheart’s comforting. “If StarClan were real, why would they take you away! It was never your time!” he yowled, eyes narrowed in anger and disgust. “They are just-just cruel, unforgiving cats! All they do is stare back at you!”

Brightheart pushed herself deeper into his pelt, still continuing to comfort the elder. “It was my time. I couldn’t deny the calling of our ancestors,” she whispered to him. “Now, shush, it’s time to go to sleep. I will see you when you wake.”

As she spoke, she pulled away from him, trying to catch his gaze when he finally lowered it. Cats were beginning to exit their dens, alerted by the sudden loud yowling. Once their Clanmates had realized who it was, grumbling and muttering came from them. Some tried to take a few pawsteps forward, those who had wanted to try to comfort Cloudtail in their own way, but they stopped before going too far. They all realized the same thing: he was a hopeless and lost cause.

Cloudtail dropped his gaze fully to his paws. “Whatever, who cares anymore…” he muttered before he stood up and swept his way into the den behind him.

Brightheart watched after him, but she stayed where she was. She would be here when he woke up the next morning. Their routine never changing.

More sunrises passing. The routine of waking late, sitting in silence, then breaking down continues. Still, no cat spoke to Cloudtail. It was one morning when it finally changed.

Brightheart sat, head raised and amusement glittering in her eyes as she watched the Clan move about. Movement from inside of the elders’ den had her standing up, waiting as she always did to greet Cloudtail. This time, though, when he padded from the den, he was brighter, stronger… younger.

“Cloudtail!” Brightheart couldn’t help but yowl in pure happiness and love.

The tom’s eyes were wide, shock and confusion mingled in them. “B-Bright… Brightheart…?” he finally breathed out.

“Yes, it’s me, you mouse-brain! Who else?” she laughed, a smile never leaving her face.

Cloudtail stood still for a few more heartbeats before he finally lept at her, crashing into the orange-and-white tabby and knocking her over. They rolled over for a bit, purrs escaping both of them when they settled in the middle of the clearing.

“How… How…” he tried to meow.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. I’m here, you’re in StarClan now, Cloudtail,” she calmly explained.  
“StarClan?”

“Yes, that is what I said,” she replied sarcastically.

More heartbeats of silence.

“I missed you… so much, Brightheart,” he purred, rubbing his cheek against hers.

“I missed you, too, fluffball.”


End file.
